


I'm here to watch your back

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: “Terra chiama Wolfgang, terra chiama Wolfgang.” ripete più volte Felix, sventolando una mano davanti al viso dell'amico. “Sei strano ultimamente... Fissi il vuoto, e spesso parli da solo. È successo qualcosa, Wolfie?” sussurra, senza però voltarsi.Wolfgang pensa che no, non è cambiato qualcosa nella sua vita... È cambiato tutto.





	

##  ** _I'm here to watch your back_ **

“Terra chiama Wolfgang, terra chiama Wolfgang.” Ripete più volte Felix, sventolando una mano davanti al viso dell'amico. “Sembra che stai vedendo la Madonna.” lo prende in giro, bevendo un altro sorso di birra.  
Wolfgang sbuffa divertito mentre continua a osservare il vuoto secondo gli occhi dell'amico, ma in realtà sta guardando Kala che, dopo aver sorriso dolcemente alla visione dei due amici di nuovo insieme, sparisce dalla sua vista.  
“Sei strano ultimamente... Fissi il vuoto, e spesso parli da solo.”  
“Mi stai sorvegliando?’ ride Wolfgang, prendendo un'altra bottiglia di birra dal frigo.  
“Mi sto solo preoccupando per il mio migliore amico.” risponde Felix, scrollando le spalle. “Sai che puoi parlarmi di tutto, no?”  
“Lo so.”  
“È successo qualcosa, Wolfie?” sussurra allora l'amico, senza però voltarsi.  
Wolfgang pensa che no, non è cambiato _qualcosa_ nella sua vita... È cambiato _tutto_.  
Ma come potrebbe spiegargli qualcosa che non comprende ancora del tutto? Come potrebbe spiegargli che si è ritrovato improvvisamente ‘collegato’ a sette persone mai viste prima, che abitano tutte in posti diversi e che l'unica cosa che hanno in comune è l’esser nati nello stesso esatto momento? Come potrebbe spiegargli che si trova improvvisamente in altre parti del mondo, nel loro ‘corpo’? Come potrebbe spiegargli che prova i loro stessi sentimenti, e che sente tutto il giorno i loro pensieri, le loro voci?  
Non potrebbe spiegarlo, non senza far credere all'amico di essere impazzito.  
E quindi decide di mentire, nonostante lui odia mentire al proprio migliore amico, con cui è cresciuto e ha passato i momenti più brutti e belli della sua vita.  
“Non è successo niente.” gli sorride, cercando così di rassicurarlo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
~  
  
Sono le cinque e mezzo del mattino, e Wolfgang e Felix guardano il sole sorgere dalla finestra della camera del motel in cui si sono rifugiati qualche ora prima.  
Dopo che Will e Sun hanno aiutato Wolfgang a mandare al tappeto quei criminali, Nomi ha velocemente trovato un motel fuori città in cui Wolfgang poteva portare Felix, ancora svenuto e Sun è rimasta con lui durante tutto il tragitto, per poterlo avvisare in caso qualcuno li stesse seguendo.  
Arrivati al motel, ha preso una camera doppia, pagando il doppio così che il receptionist lo avvisasse nel caso in cui qualcuno abbia chiesto di loro, trovando poi Felix sveglio in auto, che lo attendeva in silenzio.  
Non avuto bisogno di dire nulla: sapevano chi era stato a commissionare quella sparatoria, e sapevano anche perché.  
  
Dopo aver medicato la poche ferite ed essersi lavati, Wolfgang è andato a prendere due birre giù al bar, trovando una volta tornato Felix appoggiato alla finestra.  
Senza dire nulla gli si è avvicinato, porgendogli una bottiglia, e l'amico lo ha ringraziato con un semplice cenno.  
  
“Wolfgang..” sussurra l'amico, e l'uomo sa che si tratta di qualcosa di serio, perché è raro che l'amico lo chiami con il suo nome intero. “So che sei forte, e che sei capace di difenderti, l'ho sempre saputo. Ma prima... Non sembravi tu, non completamente.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Non hai dato segno di stancarti, anzi eri più forte del solito, e sembra che avessi una visione completa di cosa stesse succedendo e delle mosse di quei figli di puttana.” risponde l'amico. “E poi... Quando uno di quei bastardi ti ha dato un pugno.. Sembrava che ti avesse fatto una carezza!”  
Wolfgang pensa che in un certo senso è stato così, perché in quel momento Sun ha preso ‘possesso’ del suo corpo, mentre lui guardava in disparte la donna colpire quello stronzo.  
“Ma tu non stavi lottando con quell'altro stronzo?” scherza Wolfgang, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera e cambiare argomento.  
“Sì, ma ti stavo anche tenendo d'occhio.” risponde invece Felix, con una scrollata di spalle.  
Wolfgang fissa l'amico, notando come abbia detto quest'ultima frase come se fosse una cosa scontata. Pensa che in effetti è così, che Felix lo ha sempre tenuto d'occhio, sin da quando erano piccoli, e ricorda quando è arrivato con una sbarra di ferro e ha colpito quei stronzi che lo stavano picchiando senza dargli la possibilità di difendersi. Felix c'è sempre stato per lui, non può continuare a mentirgli.  
  
Con questo in mente, sussurra un “Hai ragione. È successa una cosa.”, iniziando poi a raccontargli tutto. Raccontargli di come all'improvviso ha visto una bellissima ragazza indiana, poi un attore messicano in crisi col fidanzato, e di come questo lo ha aiutato ad uccidere suo cugino e i suoi leccapiedi. Gli ha raccontato di come insieme ad altre quattro persone ha salvato una giovane ragazza che stava per essere lobotomizzata. Gli ha spiegato che ha iniziato a scambiarsi di corpo con queste persone, ritrovandosi in altre parti del mondo, e di come hanno imparato a dover stare attenti a non farsi scoprire dando nell'occhio.  
Ha cercato di spiegarglielo, nonostante molte di queste cose ancora non le abbia capite del tutto lui stesso. E Felix ha ascoltato, rimanendo in silenzio tutto il tempo e annuendo ogni tanto.  
  
Quando ha finito di parlare, è calato il silenzio nella stanza, e Wolfgang inizia a chiedersi se non abbia sbagliato e se avrebbe dovuto restare in silenzio.  
“Wow...” sussurra l'amico dopo qualche minuto, dopo aver elaborato tutte le nuove informazioni. “Dev'essere stato difficile affrontare tutto da questo da solo, ma adesso non devi più preoccupati.” aggiunge, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Non ho intenzione di lasciarti, ci sono io a guardarti le spalle.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Buon pomeriggio a tutti ( ´ ▽ `)ノ～ ♡  
> Dopo aver visto lo speciale di Natale ho appuntato alcune idee, che però non ho mai messo per iscritto. L'altro giorno però, dopo averle rilette, ho iniziato a scrivere ed è venuta fuori questa breve one-shot.  
> Ho cercato di rendere Wolfgang e Felix il meno ooc possibile, e ho cercato anche di descrivere al meglio il legame fra Wolfgang e i vari sensate.  
> Fatemi sapere con una recensione se vi è piaciuta, o se avete notato un errore o qualcosa di sbagliato ☆  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Hiddlesthug.


End file.
